Vandals
|grade = |released = 14.0.0 |rateoffire = 98 |capacity = 50 |mobility = 85 |cost = 155 when on sale |Level required = 35 |theme = Military themed |number = 338}} The Vandals are Primary weapons introduced in the 14.0.0 update. Appearance The Vandals are olive drab and have an extended Foldable olive drab/grey skeletal stock, connected to the end of the body of the weapon. The body of the weapons has a grey pistol grip and trigger embedded in the receiver. The top of the weapon features rails with a mounted grey holographic sight and red iron sights. The weapons also have olive drab magazines extending out of the magazine wells, dark grey grips on the mag wells, and grey muzzles. Strategy This weapon has good damage, a high fire rate, a good ammo capacity, and an above average mobility. It is currently 11-12 shots maxed out. Tips * Use them at close Range for ease of aim when spamming. * Equip with a backup weapon in case it runs out of ammo. * Though having a 2x scope, it will still be able to manage to damage in long range. * Keep moving while firing, as this is key for reducing vulnerability from snipers. * Aim for the head to maximize the damage dealt with the enemy. Counters * Use a long range sniper rifle (better if two or one-shot Sniper) to pick users off. * Use a weapon like Icicle Minigun, to slow them down, make them aim like a Storm Trooper, and Headshot them to death. * Simply do the usual jump and dodge, counter these users just like any other player that uses weapons such as the Dual Uzi or even your usual automatic primary. * Area damage weapons can easily do the trick against its users, since doing so will easily disturb the user's aim. * Any one-shot weapons can do a trick. * Avoid its users if you are low on HP. Recommended Maps * King of the Hill * Scary Pizzeria Equipment Setups These serve as effective high fire rate weapons for close range. Bring a long range sniper rifle just in case someone tries to snipe you. Trivia * The weapons are based on the KRISS Vector submachine gun. * Despite having suppressors equipped, the Armory does not list the weapon as silent. ** It also does not sound like it's suppressed. The reasoning behind such a caveat is that suppressors in the real world does not guarantee stealth and much lowered sound. * It shares the same texture finish as that of the Hero. * It took about 28 headshots to kill a max-armored player, meaning its capacity was only capable of taking out 1 or 2 targets, making it an underpowered new weapon in the 14.1.0 update. ** Now, it takes about 13 headshots to kill a max-armored player, making it a strong weapon, and capable of taking out 3-4 players in a single clip. ** The name “Vandals“ directly references a tribe of Germanic people that participated in the fall of the Western Roman Empire. Currently, that word today means a person who willfully defaces the property. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Dual Weapons Category:Epic